What He Promised
by karatekid1018
Summary: A "Box Scene" fic spawned from watching the greatest scene known to man. Basically, Blaine is acting on every single one of his promises. Rated T


**Yet another Box Scene fic! Woo!**

** So, I'm actually going to be doing the promises backwards, because I have plans *wrings hands together* Mwahahahahahha!**

** Enjoy!**

_**To make sure you remember how perfectly imperfect you are**_

__"Shh, shh, it's OK, sweetheart," Blaine murmured, pulling his shaking, sobbing boyfriend closer on his bed. Kurt continued to cry heartily, his rejection letter crumpled up and hastily discarded on the floor; just looking at it made bile rise in Kurt's throat.

"No, it's not," Kurt said thickly, trying to hold back the sobs threatening to rip from his throat. "How am I supposed to make it on Broadway if I can't even impress one lousy person?"

"Carmen Tibidaux is _stupid_, Kurt, I promise you that. If she didn't realize what a wonderful student you'd be, she obviously had a pretty big lapse of judgment. You were _perfect, _Kurt."

"If I was perfect, why didn't I get in?" Kurt asked bitterly, wrapping his arms around himself. "And how did _Rachel _get in when she _choked _and then stalked Madame Tibidaux?!"

"I know it's not fair, sweetie," Blaine said, feeling angry himself at how much the world seemed to be against the man he loved. "But trust me. You may not have been perfect to _her_, but you were perfect to _me_."

_**To kiss you wherever and whenever you want**_

__"How about here?" Kurt asked, lightly poking his nose and giggling. Blaine returned the smile, leaning in and pecking the tip of Kurt's adorable button nose.

"Here?" Another poke, this time to his cheek, and another kiss.

"How about here?" A poke to the jaw, and a feather-light kiss.

"Kiss me here." Fingers ghosted across his temple, and were closely followed by a pair of lips.

"And finally, right here." Lips met lips a second later, both pairs grinning so wide that it was difficult to keep kissing.

"I liked this game," Kurt whispered sweetly.

"Well, I _did _promise to kiss you whenever and wherever you want, and Anderson men keep their promises."

"I'm glad," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's collarbone as he snuggled closer to him. "Because you also promised to always love me."

_**To bake you cookies at least twice a year**_

"Blaine?" Kurt called out, closing the front door of Blaine's house behind him. "Babe, where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" Blaine's distant voice shouted, sounding a bit breathless. Kurt gasped when he strolled through the kitchen door.

The floor was covered in spots flour, as was Blaine's blushing face. The counter was soiled with an array of foods, including eggs, butter, and cocoa powder.

"_What_ kind of monster was released in your kitchen?" Kurt asked, his eyes the size of saucers.

"Well…I was trying to bake you cookies, like I promised. But I kind of ran into…obstacles. And by that, I mean I slipped on some spilled water and dropped a bowl of flour, a stick of butter, and a carton of eggs. I know; I really suck at this."

"Oh, baby!" Kurt cooed, pressing a long, exaggerated kiss to Blaine's flour-coated cheek. "It's alright, it was just an accident. Come on, I'll help you clean up and then we can bake _together_."

"Together?" Blaine asked hopefully, his eyes perking up. Kurt grinned at Blaine's adorableness, kissing Blaine's lips ardently.

"Together."

_**To always pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing**_

__"You are _such _a disgrace, Blaine!"

Blaine felt hot tears pour down his face at the sight of his livid father.

"_How _am I a disgrace, Dad? Is it because I'm gay, or because I switched schools and no longer attend some fancy high-end private school like _you _did?"

"Both!"

"Well you know what, Dad, I'm not _you_! We're two different people because I would _never _hate my child for being different, and I would _never _get angry because my kid wanted to be with someone so badly that they'd leave private school. I don't get how-"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Blaine immediately rushed to it and let a small smile grace his face when he saw that it was Kurt.

"It's Kurt. I have to take this."

"Blaine, we are having a discussion-"

"Actually, we're having a shouting match. Excuse me-Hi, baby! What's-yeah, I know, I'll be there soon…the movies sound good! I've been dying to see _The Avengers_…alright, bye sweetie!"

Blaine hung up, feeling his light heart sink when he turned to face his father.

"That was Kurt, my _boyfriend_. I interrupted our 'discussion' because of a promise I made to him. I gave him a promise ring I slaved over for _days _because I didn't have enough money to buy him a real ring. I made it out of Wrigley's gum wrappers-his favorite. I promised him, among many other things, that no matter what I was doing, I'd always pick up his phone call."

Matthew Anderson was dead silent as he stared at his son as if, for ever a brief moment, he was seeing him for the first time.

"I kept my promise, Dad, because good men always keep their promises. But I remember a promise you made to me when I was ten and panicking because I failed a test in Math-you promised you'd always love me, no matter what…see what I'm getting at?"

And without another word, Blaine rushed from his house. He had a date to keep.

_**To surprise you**_

Kurt startled awake at the sound of an extremely loud honk from a taxi cab below, pulling a sticky-note reminding him to study off of his cheek and pushing a few notebooks onto the floor in his wake. He groaned, rubbing his slightly-stubbly chin. He was about to head to his bedroom to promptly fall asleep and become dead to the world when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Kurt groaned, pushing himself off the couch and stumbling towards his apartment door. He opened it to find-_what?!_

"BLAINE?!" he screamed in half-shock half-excitement. His high school senior boyfriend stood behind the threshold, smiling brilliantly and holding a coffee.

"Surprise!" Blaine shouted, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I got a plane ticket a few weeks ago, but I wanted to surprise you! And I brought you coffee."

Kurt stared at him in shock, not really comprehending what was happening.

"My boyfriend, who I haven't seen in a month, is standing at my doorstep with _coffee_. Am I still asleep, or…?"

"Nope, I'm genuine, baby!" Blaine said, entering the apartment and swooping Kurt into his arms. "And I'm all yours."

An hour later, the two lay in Kurt's bed, Blaine playing with Kurt's limp hair and Kurt nuzzling his nose against Blaine's neck.

"This was the best surprise ever."

_**To defend you, even if I know you're wrong (this is more of a dialogue one, so bear with me. And sorry, this one kinda sucks)**_

__"So…is the point of this game to tackle people?"

"Partly, baby."

"I mean, I get the kicking part, I was a kicker, but the rest is basically just a big jumble of large, sweaty men in unattractive uniforms."

"Kurt, if you don't even know how the game works, why are you watching it?"

"Shut up, Finn, I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend. So…is that guy a defender?"

"Yes, Kurt."

"No, he's the-"

"He's the _defender, _Finn."

Kurt chuckled, leaning up to kiss Blaine's temple.

"Just like you."

_**To always love you **_

The snow swirling outside the window cast a bright light into the pale hospital room. Two wrinkled hands were intertwined atop the sheets, the older of the two men lying on them as well. He coughed slightly, covering his mouth with his free hand.

"Look at these hands," he croaked, staring at it intently. "How can you still love these hands, Blaine?"

"They're beautiful, Kurt," Blaine replied, kissing the hand Kurt had used to hold his. "They've always been beautiful."

"They were when I was eighteen and _young_. Now they're just-"

"They're beautiful, Kurt, stop it," Blaine insisted, pressing a kiss to his husband's temple. "I've loved them for seventy-one years, and I'm not gonna stop."

Kurt smiled, his eyes crinkling stunningly.

"You know I don't have much time left, Blaine."

"Then I'll love you until you're gone, and then forever after that."

"You promise?" Kurt asked, looking hopeful. Blaine just chuckled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Have you ever doubted it?" Blaine questioned. Kurt promptly shook his head with a small smile.

"I'm really sick, Blaine," Kurt said, his voice weak.

"I know, baby, I know," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"It's…it's time for me to go."

"Oh God…no. No, Kurt, not now, _please_, not now."

"I'm sorry, love, but it is. I can feel it. I've been suffering, Blaine, you're going to have to let me go."

"I _can't _let go, Kurt, please don't leave me!"

"I'll never leave you, Blaine, don't you see?" Kurt asked with a smile. "I'll always be with you! I'll never leave that special spot you made for me in your heart."

Blaine's tears started hitting the sheets, his hand clutching Kurt's so tightly that it was probably turning purple.

Blaine could see the light start to fade from Kurt's eyes, but he mustered up the last of his energy to murmur his last words.

"You kept your promise…you always loved me."

**I'm kinda sobbing at the moment so I'm just gonna go k bye.**

** Review?**


End file.
